


The writings of a woman with Mental Issues

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: A collections of writings written in a mental Hospital





	1. Nightmares & Voices     ( written January 7th, 2018)

I feel lost. I fell alone. I feel like I've opened up too many wounds too quickly. I feel like I want to cut again. Not to die. Not this time, but to make the choices stop. To make the screaming stop.

They tease me, the voices. They say " You know how to make all of this stop, Just do it Sabrina, it wont hurt, it never hurts. Try your chest again, or maybe your legs. You always go deeper on your legs, and no one will see it."

It gets so hard to ignore, and its not just the voices. Its the fear of nightmares. They keep me up at night. Voices and nightmares. Its like the world inside my own head is trying to kill me, or more aptly, trying to get me to kill myself.


	2. Trapped (written on January 9th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more about feeling trapped inside my own mine, and what I can do to escape

I feel trapped. Trapped inside my own mind. Like a cat in a cage. The harder I scratch and claw to get out, the more I hurt myself. I need to be willing to ask for help. Stay calm, sit down, and let people know I'm feeling trapped. That's the only safe way I can get out of my own mind. Other people aren't affected by the memories and the voices. They can pull me out, keep me sane, or at least as sane as I can be. I just need to be willing to take the steps to let other in without fear of being hurt. Not everyone is out to hurt me. As hard as that may be to believe, there are people who love me, people who want to help me escape from the cold dark and lonely cage I call my mind.


	3. Porcelain Doll ( written January 10th )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling broken and in need of help

I feel like a porcelain doll. Cracked and broken by time. By people who only wanted to hurt me. I've been glued back together, but the cracks are still obvious, and I have a few wholes where the pieces are gone. Never to be whole again. I know I can be patched up, even better than I already am, cover up the cracks, make it less obvious how much pain and suffering I have had to Indore. How much I have been abused. I know that pain will never really go away, but it can be lessened, with time, patience and love.


End file.
